Un sueño con la sangre pura Granger
by Hina Uchiha Granfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un hijo de muggles, digno Gryffindor pero tiene a su enemiga numero uno Hermione Granger engreída Sangre pura, una noche gracias a un paseo él verá con otros ojos a la Sly teniendo que recurrir al baño de prefectos de quinto para apagar su calor interno con la ayuda del agua fría y ¿por qué no? de Granger
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenecen a nuestra querida J.K. yo solo los tomo prestaditos…

 **Un sueño con la sangre pura Granger**.

Draco se removía un tanto inquieto entre sus sábanas blancas tratando de controlar el calor que sentía a causa del sueño que parecía quemar su cuerpo por dentro, su pelo empapado de sudor se pagaba a su níveo rostro al igual que su ropa lo hacía con el resto de su cuerpo, y es que a pesar de que su pijama consistía únicamente en una camisa blanca sin mangas y pantaloncillos de franela rojos (como el color de su casa) parecía que su cuerpo se consumiría en fuego en cualquier momento pidiéndole que se despojara de todo rastro de ropa y se diera una ducha de agua bien fría aunque fueran las 4 de la mañana y que sus compañeros se encontraban plácidamente dormidos.

Tuvo que levantarse de manera resignada pateando las cobijas para ir a bañarse como lo había estado haciendo desde hace 3 meses. Ya empezaba a hacerse una costumbre para él.

Pero por más que trataba de distraerse, por más libros que leyera, por más tareas que adelantaba y por más locuras que se le ocurrieran hacer a Harry y a Ron arrastrándolo a él, no había conseguido que el dichoso sueño dejara de llegar cada una de las noches desde que había regresado a Hogwarts para cursar su quinto año.

Hasta había ido a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey le dijera de una buena vez el remedio para ya no soñar con esas cosas tan… calurosas que no lo dejaban concentrarse, solo para recibir la vergonzosa respuesta de que esos sueños eran gracias a sus hormonas que según ella había dicho podían estar "alborotándose" por culpa de su edad y que no volviera a preguntarle sobre eso.

¿Cómo no soñar esas cosas después de lo que había visto aquella noche en esa aula vacía?

/

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts habían regresado a continuar con sus estudios después de las vacaciones de verano y cierto trío de oro no era la excepción.

Harry, Ron y Draco habían sido grandes amigos desde que el sombrero seleccionador los había colocado a los tres en Gryffindor hace 5 años. Habían vivido grandes aventuras desde entonces y su amistad se veía reforzada con cada una de ellas. Y aunque Draco era el cerebro del trío de rojo y dorado el niño-que-vivió siempre había destacado más.

También contaban con grandes amigos como Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius y el resto de la orden del fénix.

Pero claro que al colegio también regresaban los insoportables Slytherin que creían que eran los dueños de todo el mundo mágico, con su actitud arrogante y su mirada despectiva, sí, ellos también regresaban. Los enemigos públicos de nuestro trío.

Y es que cuando se encontraban en primer año a bordo del tren que los llevaría por primera vez a Hogwarts, una pequeña niña con cabello castaño con leves ondulaciones en el, con ojos color almendra y piel bronceada se acercó a Harry para poder saludarlo e intentar charlar con él pero cuando se percató de que cierto niño pelirrojo se encontraba también ahí, no había dudado ni un segundo en burlarse de él y de su familia entera ganándose directamente el odio de los dos niños.

Y digamos que cuando esa pequeña niña llamada Hermione se había encontrado con Draco (un año después) tampoco había sido amable con él, diciéndole con total desprecio que era un sangre sucia que no merecía estar en el colegio, así que después de esos encuentros se habían hecho enemigos abiertamente.

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y Hermione Granger, los sangre pura más respetados y queridos de su casa recorrían los pasillos con aquellos aires de elegancia y grandeza con los que hacían que todos los alumnos creyeran que eran los más guapos e irresistibles pero también los más insoportables. Y aunque Theodore y Hermione tuvieran una relación desde tercer año, siempre había chicas que suspiraban por él y chicos que coqueteaban abiertamente con ella pero parecía que ni siquiera eso podía separar al trío de plata que se esmeraba en hacerles la vida de cuadritos a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a cruzarse en su camino.

En fin, el primer fin de semana que pasaron en el colegio había sido tranquilo y normal "aparentemente" para todos, para todos menos para Draco.

¿Por qué había tenido que deambular a media noche por los pasillos? claro, había leído un libro muggle que su madre le había mandado para que leyera los fines de semana y se había quedado leyendo en la biblioteca sin darse cuenta de que ya era la hora de ir a los dormitorios pero es que se sentía tan eufórico por leer un nuevo libro que había decidido dar un pequeño paseo para relajarse un poco antes de descansar, ¡Merlín! De saber lo que sus ojos verían se hubiera ido directo a su habitación.

Ya que cuando pasaba junto a un aula supuestamente vacía escucho un pequeño ruido femenino desconocido para él, se acercó lentamente a la puerta para poder oír mejor lo que sucedía adentro, tal vez una chica estuviera herida y él, como todo buen Gryffindor podría ayudarla en cualquiera que fuera su problema.

Grave error.

Y es que volvió a escuchar aquel sonido pero este era más como un pequeño gemido prolongado que Draco creía era de puro dolor. Se paró con la espalda recta frente a la puerta y alzó su mano derecha para girar lentamente el picaporte, no quería asustar a la chica que se encontrara dentro.

-Theo.

Escucho una voz que se le hizo familiar y es que a pesar de que solo había sido un suave susurro pudo reconocer a la chica que con cada oportunidad que tenía lo hacía sufrir y lo insultaba por su sangre…

Granger.

Pero entonces recordó lo que había escuchado antes.

¿El novio de Granger estaba haciéndole daño? ¿Por qué Nott lastimaría a su novia a esas horas de la noche?

Era verdad que él y la Slytherin eran enemigos desde hace años, pero ¿entonces iba a dejar que mataran a la chica? ¿La ayudaría a pesar de sus constantes burlas o dejaría que siguiera sufriendo?

No, ante todo él era un Gryffindor y ellos nunca se daban media vuelta y se alejaban de los problemas aunque eso significara ayudar a su peor enemiga.

Terminó de girar el picaporte y empujo la puerta suavemente para que no hiciera ningún ruido y Nott lo descubriera ahí tratando de ayudar a su novia serpiente. Ni siquiera la abrió totalmente, solo lo suficiente para que la mitad de su cuerpo entrará y pudiera echar un vistazo a lo que sea que estuviera pasando allí adentro.

Pero se quedó congelado, con los ojos totalmente abiertos, las mejillas sonrosadas y sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando vio lo que realmente estaba pasando en esa aula.

¡Merlín!

¡Sus grises y hermosos ojos tuvieron que ver como Granger y Nott estaban teniendo sexo!

Pero vaya forma de hacerlo tenían.

Tal vez hasta a el mismo Zabini el insaciable le daría envidia de ver qué posición tan… caliente usaban esos dos.

Trato de irse y cerrar la puerta fuertemente para que se sintieran descubiertos y les diera un poco de vergüenza hacer eso un donde todos podían verlos pero aun no podía ni quería dejar de observarlos.

A pesar de que Draco era un chico adolescente y con necesidades físicas, se sentía orgulloso de no ser tan hormonal y no querer llevarse a cualquier chica a la cama como lo hacían los otros chicos. El prefería pasar el día en la biblioteca en vez de dejarse llevar por aquel deseo carnal. Porque sí, Draco Malfoy sí era virgen todavía y no tenía ninguna prisa por quitarle la virginidad a ninguna chica de su casa, sin mencionar el hecho de que ni siquiera tenía novia.

Pero ahora tal vez se lo pensaría dos veces. Y es que de solo ver a Granger así, hacía que su cuerpo sintiera un inmenso calor y que cierta parte de su anatomía empezara a despertar. No tenía total visión del cuerpo de ella, solo del Sly que estaba situado entre sus piernas, pero aun en el ángulo en que se encontraba viendo resultaba muy bueno.

Granger se encontraba sentada en diagonal a la puerta en el escritorio de madera de algún desafortunado profesor, con un brazo levemente flexionado y la mano aferrándose a la orilla del mismo para darse impulso mientras que con el otro brazo rodeaba el cuello de Nott para sostenerse mejor, no tenía sujetador solo una simple camisa blanca de seda que no le cubría realmente nada, sus pezones estaban rosados y se alzaban orgullosos gracias a su excitación, no podía ver su vientre ya que un Nott con los pantalones y bóxer en sus pantorrillas y sin camisa recargaba sus manos a cada lado de ella mientras entraba de una manera salvaje y profunda en ella contrayendo de una manera brusca los músculos de sus nalgas, las rodillas de la castaña estaba enrolladas en las caderas de él para alcanzar una mayor profundidad con cada embestida.

Granger tenía el rostro escondido entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro de él con los ojos cerrados a causa del placer que sentía y él besaba su cuello con posesividad y hambre dejándole pequeñas marcas que estaba seguro se pondrían moradas después.

Los dos parecían absortos de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo existían ellos en ese momento, solo existía ese vaivén que parecía volverlos locos mientras decían el nombre del otro con voz entrecortada y llena de pasión. Era algo íntimo y algo que Draco estaba contemplando.

Se sentía como un intruso pero su cuerpo se rehusaba a dejar de ver tal acto.

Y fue cuando pasó.

Vio como ella alzaba su cabeza después de haber mordido el hombro de su acompañante, con los labios rojos e hinchados pero curvándolos en una sonrisa pícara y clavó sus ojos almendrados claramente oscurecidos por el deseo en los grises de Draco, mirándolo de una manera tan fija e intensa que hizo que las mejillas de él volvieran a enrojecerse, como si ella fuera la cazadora y el la presa la cual devoraría en otra ocasión.

Se miraron unos segundos más antes de que Draco por fin decidiera salir del aula e ir a tomar un baño de agua fría, sin saber que un sueño donde él y su enemiga de toda la vida hicieran cosas más interesantes que pelear lo esperaba impacientemente.

/

De eso ya habían pasado meses, y él seguía soñando con ella.

Con Hermione Granger, la sangre pura más deseada de toda la escuela y la que jamás se rebajaría a estar con un sangre sucia como él, ¿no?

Pero aún no podía olvidar la forma en que lo había mirado cuando estaba con Nott y la sonrisa burlona que aparecía en sus labios cada que sus miradas se encontraban solo lograba inquietarlo más. Y aunque ella estuviera acompañada de Nott la mayoría del tiempo siempre lograba lanzarle sonrisas picaras cuando se separaban por algún motivo.

No podía olvidar la manera en que ella gemía, ni en como sus ojos desbordaban deseo, ni la manera en que sus torneadas piernas se habían aferrado a las caderas de Nott solo para poder disfrutar mejor de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Hasta se había sorprendido al notar como su mirada buscaba a la Slytherin en sus clases compartidas, como quería cambiar de lugar con Zabini que parecía ser el chico más gracioso del mundo mágico cuando estaba con ella, como se encelaba en ciertas ocasiones cuando la veía de la mano con Theodore o cuando lo veía a él envolver sus brazos en su cintura para acercarse más a ella y besarla como si no existiera un mañana.

Draco ya no sabía qué hacer, sentía que se volvería loco en cualquier instante y sabía que la obsesión que tenía por la chica estaba mal, siempre se habían odiado y ahora se encontraba deseándola de una manera casi enferma solo porque la había descubierto en una situación tan incómoda con su novio, pero parecían tan entregados que no pudo evitar querer estar en el lugar del Sly y la única opción confiable que encontró para para de alucinar con ella de una buena vez fue que él mismo iba a tener que "tranquilizar" a su cuerpo y sus necesidades dando un poco de atención.

Así que una noche se aseguró de que sus amigos y compañeros de habitación durmieran profundamente y tomando prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry se dirigió al baño de los prefectos en el quinto piso, nadie podría molestarlo ahí.

Se escabullo ágilmente tratando de no hacer mucho ruido en el camino, pero cuando se encontraba en las escaleras no pudo evitar tropezarse con la capa mientras pisaba el siguiente escalón, afortunadamente no hubo caída alguna pero perdió el equilibrio un momento dejando caer la capa durante 2 segundos y poniéndosela de nuevo rápidamente una vez que la recogió.

Cuando iba a adentrase en el baño oyó un pequeño ruido que hizo que sus sentidos se pusieran en código rojo, pero al no ver a nadie trató de decirse que solo había sido algún estúpido Slytherin que estaba en esa estúpida cosa de la Brigada Inquisitorial De Umbridge.

Cuando llegó a los baños, dejo la capa a un lado de él y se fue quitando su pijama hasta quedar completamente desnudo, se metió lentamente al agua, no quería hacer demasiado ruido para que a Myrtle no se le ocurriera aparecer y se sentó haciendo que el agua le quedara a la altura del pecho, cerró sus ojos mientras que los recuerdos de Granger llegaban a él y cierta parte de él empezaba a alzarse impaciente por un poco de cariño y atención.

Llevó su mano a su miembro pero no hizo ningún movimiento, fue hasta que se imaginó en el lugar de Nott, con ella entre sus piernas y él embistiéndola de manera casi animal mientras que ella le mordía el hombro por el placer que él, Draco Malfoy, le proporcionaba que empezó a recorrerlo en toda su magnitud, de arriba abajo con movimiento firme mientras su respiración empezaba a acelerarse y el calor llenaba todo su cuerpo.

Respirar le estaba costando más trabajo pero vaya que lo estaba disfrutando.

¡Merlín! Sí así se sentía con su mano no se quería ni imaginar cómo era estar de verdad con una chica…

¡¿Por qué nadie le dijo de lo que se perdía durante todos estos años sin novia?!

Definitivamente tenía que hacer eso más seguido.

No puedo evitar dejar escapar un gemido con el nombre de su enemiga.

-Hermione…

Estaba por acelerar el ritmo que su mano había tomado cuando escucho una suave risa.

Abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con Hermione Granger viéndolo a los ojos mientras enrollaba un mechón de su castaño cabello en su dedo índice y le sonreía coquetamente

-¿Necesitas ayuda Malfoy?

¡Qué Merlín y Gryffindor se apiaden de él!

/

Espero que les guste este.. no sé qué va ser todavía esto solo que no va a ser muy larga xD pero espero que les guste como a mí, es mi primer Lemmon y claro que todas sus quejas o sugerencias serán bienvenidas, trate de explicar el hecho de que Hermione sea mala sangre pura cde esta historia…

Como ya se dieron cuenta es un Theo/Mione/Draco jejejeje.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

¡Saludos!

( _editado el 17/02/2016)_


	2. Un sueño deliciosamente malo

_Disclaimer: Todo el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Joanne Rowling._

 **¿Un sueño deliciosamente perverso?**

¿Cómo había acabado ahí?

Oh sí, ya recordaba.

Había salido de las mazmorras después de una discusión con Theo.

A pesar de que los dos eran de la casa que había visto crecer a los brujos más atemorizantes y calculadores del mundo mágico, seguían siendo adolescentes.

Adolescentes demasiado guapos, cabe mencionar.

Pero ella no tenía la culpa de eso, pero parecía que Nott creía que así era.

Aún siendo los Sly más respetados y temidos de su casa, Theodore seguía siendo un chico y uno muy celoso al parecer.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que sería tan posesivo con ella?

En sus primeros dos años de relación todo había marchado bien, excelente para ser más honestos pero últimamente él se la pasaba reclamándole hasta de respirar.

Pero más aún, parecía obsesionado con el sangre sucia de Malfoy.

¿Por qué ella tendría la culpa de que ese comelibros no le quitará los ojos de encima?

Al parecer su novio no entendía eso.

No iba a mentir diciendo que no le había gustado que aquel indigno los hubiera descubierto a ella y su chico teniendo relaciones pero no pensaba que se traumara tanto con eso como para acosarla después.

¿Acaso los rumores sobre él eran ciertos? ¿El ratón de biblioteca Malfoy aún era virgen? Parecía que sí.

Había creído los rumores pero estaba convencida de que al fin y al cabo Malfoy era chico y los chicos tenían necesidades, unas muy insaciables necedades pero al parecer él era un robot que solo leía o algo parecido.

La verdad era que se había divertido mucho lanzándole miradas y sonrisas picaras cuando Theo no veía pero tampoco era para tanto.

Ahora su novio se había dado cuenta también de la nueva actitud del sangre sucia con ella y se la pasaba reclamándole todo el tiempo.

Blaise había intentado ayudarla con eso, pero lo único que recibió fue una advertencia de parte del otro Slytherin.

Y esa noche no había sido la excepción, Nott le había reclamado durante horas a ella, ¡A Hermione Granger! ¡Una sangre pura con el mejor apellido de todos y un futuro excepcional como mortifaga y él se atrevía a hacerle esto! ¡Se suponía que ella era la chica no él!. Molesta por su comportamiento Hermione le había dicho que se calmara un poco y se había ido de ahí. Sabía que él le reclamaría después por eso, pero prefería eso a pasar más tiempo escuchando sus insoportables y malditas quejas.

Pensó que tal vez después de esa discusión se arreglarían como siempre lo hacían, en un aula vacía ya entrada la noche y buscándose mutuamente, haciéndose uno solo.

Pero en lo que esperaba que eso pasara (eso si su novio no estaba demasiado molesto con ella) iría a caminar por todo el castillo para ver a quién podía molestar por unos minutos.

Tal vez tenía suerte y se encontraba con él insoportable sabelotodo Granger.

Ya que el rubio la había metido en problemas buscaría una manera de hacerlo pagar por eso.

/

Hermione llevaba ya un largo rato paseando y aún no se había encontrado a nadie a quien hacerle la vida un poco más difícil.

Se encontraba en el quinto piso cuando escucho algo, unos pasos.

Se escondió rápidamente detrás de una armadura que no había visto cuando llegó ahí, y guardo silencio. A pesar de tener el permiso de pasear por ahí por pertenecer a la Brigada Inquisitorial le disgustaba en sobremanera tener que dar explicaciones a los entrometidos maestros que encontraba de vez en cuando deambulando por los pasillos.

Giró lentamente su cabeza para observar mejor al intruso.

¡Oh Merlín, vaya que eres grande!

No pudo evitar alzar la curvatura de sus labios en un sonrisa traviesa al oír a su enemigo número uno entrar al baño de prefectos, ella sin percatarse se había recargado totalmente en la armadura y está había soltado un pequeño ruido alertando al ratón de biblioteca que echo un último vistazo a su alrededor antes de entrar al baño.

Suspiro un tanto aliviada.

Malfoy creía que usar la capa de invisibilidad de Potter le ayudaría a no levantar sospechas. Imbécil, no puedes engañar a una Granger tan fácilmente, además de que la parte de abajo de la capa se alzaba con cada paso que daba el rubio, se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que era más alto que San Potty. Gryffindor se caracterizaba por la valentía y no por la inteligencia, eso era un hecho.

La castaña se debatió unos cuantos minutos pensando en si debía entrar o no, quería hacer pagar al chico pero ¿mientras se duchaba? ¿Qué cosa interesante podría hacer Malfoy en la ducha? Tal vez auto explorarse o cosas aburridas como esa, pero ella que podía hacer mientras…

Y entonces se le ocurrió algo brillante, sí el sangre sucia ese era todo un mirón ¿Ella por qué no podía serlo mientras él se bañaba? Claro que prefería mirar mil veces a su novio duchándose o ducharse con él pero como se encontraba la situación con el Sly no sabía cuándo le pasaría… de nuevo.

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo caminó lenta y cuidadosamente hacía la puerta, fijándose que no hubiese nadie cerca y giró la perilla muy despacio tratando de no hacer ruido. Empujo levemente la puerta con el rostro mirando hacía el suelo y entro con el mayor sigilo que pudo.

Al alzar la vista cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un muy "ocupado" Malfoy, dándose un poco de placer. ¡Por Salazar! Nunca pensó que el santo Malfoy hiciera ese tipo de cosas pero claro que los repugnantes hijos de muggles hacían cualquier tipo de estupideces.

Se quedó estática por un instante sin saber cómo reaccionar a la serie de imágenes que estaba pasando frente a ella. Iba a hacerle una pequeña broma cuando escucho algo que hizo que sus almendrados ojos se abrieran de sobre manera:

-Hermione…

¡No lo podía creer! El asqueroso sangre sucia sabelotodo de Malfoy estaba complaciéndose pensando en ella… ¡Merlín! Al parecer le había gustado mucho el verlos a ella y a Theo teniendo relaciones pero eso ya era enfermo hasta para un vulgar Gryffindor.

Pero viendo un punto a su favor soltó una pequeña risa y jugando con un pequeño riso de su cabello le dijo coquetamente:

-¿Necesitas ayuda Malfoy?

Vio con gracia como el rubio palidecía y detenía el movimiento de su mano en toda su longitud, mirándola con los ojos grises abiertos totalmente.

-Gra..Granger…

-¿Eso es un sí mi querido león travieso?

-¿Qué…tú…?

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¡Oh! Solo estaba dando un paseo por el castillo para quitarle puntos a los despreciables Gryffindors pero encontré algo mucho más divertido que hacer… al igual que tú ¿no? Quien diría que en verdad sabes cómo divertirte sangre sucia…

-¿Acaso no sabes que no está bien espiar? Además, ¿Por qué aceptaría tu ayuda? Siempre me has odiado por ser hijo de muggles, por ser un despreciable sangre sucia según tú. Déjame solo o ¿Es que acaso estas considerando de verdad tocar a un ser inferior a ti?

¡Oh sí! Lo había olvidado, Draco Malfoy era el único quien se creía con el suficiente poder como para contestarle los insultos. Sí su sangre no fuera tan repugnante para ella tal vez otra cosa hubiera sido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás? ¿No eras el más listo de la generación? Qué más da si siempre te eh odiado a ti y a los de tu clase, solo quiero divertirme un rato contigo.

Vio como el rostro del rubio enrojecía, no sabía si por la rabia, la vergüenza o ambas cosas.

Soltó una risa solo para después detenerla cuando vio lo que Malfoy ocultaba bajo su túnica enorme y pantalones tallas más grandes.

-¿Sabes? No te vendría mal un poco de ayuda, dicen que soy excelente en este tipo de cosas. Puede ser nuestro secreto.

Y vaya que sí, su reputación era de las más lujuriosas que Draco haya escuchado. Ella no se metía con todos los sangre puras pero con lo que había estado siempre hablaban maravillas de la castaña.

-No.. no quiero tu ayuda y agradecería que te fueras.

Respondió con la poca valentía que le quedaba el león.

-No tengo prisa por irme, ¿tú sí? Porque estabas muy cómodo cuando yo llegue y si me permites, también me gustaría ponerme cómoda.

Dijo Hermione con un poco de picardía en la última palabra.

El rubio había negado con la cabeza per lo siguiente que vio fue que Granger se desnudaba para él con la sensualidad que él solo había visto en sueños. Su orgullo le decía que se marchara inmediatamente pero no podía apartar la mirada del increíble cuerpo que tenía la castaña y que ahora estaba mostrándole solo a él.

Hermione lentamente fue metiéndose en el agua hasta que con paso lento pero muy sensual llegó a donde se encontraba Draco, mirándola como si fuera lo más hermoso y apetecible que hubiera visto en su vida, a pesar de que eran enemigos desde hace años.

Ya frente a Malfoy, se había sentado casi a horcajadas sobre él sin olvidar que cierto amiguito (que no tenía nada de pequeño para su sorpresa) se encontraba en ese momento pidiendo, no, exigiendo un poco de atención de alguno de los dos.  
Había enredado los dedos de la mano derecha en el platino cabello del muchacho mientras la otra baja tentadoramente por el cuello de él, pasando sus clavículas, su bien formado pecho, su marcado abdomen y su pequeña pero perfecta cintura que le daba la bienvenida a una zona que no había explorado antes y que en ningún jodido momento pensó conocer.

Miró directamente a los ojos al Gryffindor, estos se encontraban oscurecidos y eso que no habían hecho nada…. Aún. La mirada que se dedicaban era intensa considerando que hace unas horas eran los peores rivales que Hogwarts había visto.

Le dedico un sonrisa pícara y llevó su mano izquierda a la entre pierna de Draco.

Este último no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de placer.

La Sly sonrió aún más, complacida por lo que causaba en el cuerpo del siempre correcto Malfoy.

Acarició en toda su longitud el miembro del rubio haciendo pequeños círculos en la punta mientras que sobre su hombro podía escuchar como a Draco le empezaba a faltar el aire.

Y para que mentir, a ella también.

El Gryffindor estaba mejor dotado de lo que ella creyó. Y su excelente cuerpo no ayudaba a tranquilizarse demasiado. Su novio Nott también estaba súper bien pero no se lo esperaba del Sangre sucia, aunque tampoco espero masturbar a su enemigo favorito en los baños del quinto piso. Definitivamente tendría que ir ahí más seguido en sus peleas con Theodore.

Aumento la velocidad de su pequeña pero experta mano mientras que ella se encargaba de morderle el lóbulo de la oreja al chico.

Por otro lado Draco se encargaba de jadear y de explorar el cuerpo de la castaña sobre él con sus manos mientras sus labios se encargaban de besar el cuello suave de la Sly. Escucho a la chica gemir y fue como si el placer que le proporcionaba la mano de ella no fuera suficiente para él puesto que la alzó un poco de su lugar y se adentró en ella despacio, disfrutando de su primer acto de ese estilo. Ella jadeo en su oreja y él no supo que más hacer, había leído sobre eso pero no lo había hecho nunca, por lo que su experiencia era nula pero se había sentido tan bien estar dentro de Granger que no estaba dispuesto a decirle que no tenía ni idea de que seguía.

Y como si ella leyera sus pensamientos le susurró.

-Yo haré el resto, Malfoy.

Tomando impulso con sus manos apoyadas en los hombros de Draco se levantó unos centímetros de la unión de sus cuerpos y luego se dejó caer sobre su miembro mientras sentía como su cuerpo le pedía más de aquel apuesto chico de ojos grises.

Repitió la acción un par de veces más, montando al muchacho como toda una experta sabía hacerlo mientras que él la sostenía por la cintura, besando su hombro y soltando suspiros con su nombre hasta que juntos, un par de minutos después, llegaron al clímax mientras se miraban a los ojos y hielo y fuego se encontraron.

Trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones.

El con la espalda llena de rasguños, sin mencionar la mordida de que recibió en uno de sus hombros y ella con solo una marca roja al inicio del cuello. Más tarde pensarían en como ocultarlos pero ahora, ahora solo estaban extasiados y necesitaban tranquilizarse.

-No estuvo nada mal para ser tu primera vez, Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos mientras seguía abrazando a Granger por la cintura, intentando en no pensar en lo dulce que en ese momento se escuchaba su voz cuando sintió como la castaña estiraba el brazo y murmuraba algo tan bajo que no había podido escuchar. Después solo cayó inconsciente.

/

Al día siguiente Draco despertó adolorido del hombro y espalda mientras intentaba recordar porque, como había llegado a su habitación y demás cuando vio una nota junto a su almohada con tinta verde, un poco de loción femenina y el cello de una familia sangre pura muy conocida para él.

" _Espero que no te moleste el método poco ortodoxo que use para llevarte hasta tu habitación. No quería pasar por el interrogatorio que estoy segura hubieras hecho después de lo que hicimos hace una horas y no encontré una mejor solución. Me divertí mucho y ojalá tú también. No debería dejarte esta nota, no quiero que te sientas con más importancia de la que no tienes pero tengo modales que me obligan a darte esta explicación. Sin más nos vemos en otro encuentro. Tu enemiga favorita se despide._

 _HG. "_

¡Merlín! ¡No había sido un sueño, había tenido relaciones! ¡Y no con cualquiera sino con Hermione Granger!

Sus amigos iban a matarlo. Pero vaya que había valido la pena.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose.

-Draco me ayudarías a…

Draco intentó ocultar la nota pero ya era tarde, Harry había conjurado un accio y se encontraba leyéndola.

¡Que Dumbledore le ayudara! Ese sería un largo día.

/

 _Nota de autora:_

 _¡Hola! ¿Cómo ha estado? Yo un poco apurada pero reportándome en esta peculiar historia._

 _¡Gracias por sus alertas, sus favoritos y el comentario de Cobrizo Cullen! Espero que esté capítulo también les guste._

 _Sin más me despido. ¡Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo! (Que creo será el final)._

 _Nota extra: para los que leen SSG pronto actualizaré, lo prometo.  
Perdón si tengo algún detalle o error ortográfico. _


	3. Las consecuencias de un rubio soñador

**Las consecuencias de un rubio soñador.**

-¿Qué… significa esto?

Pregunto Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-No sé de lo que estás hablando…

-¿No es obvio? ¿Esto es..? ¿Hermione Granger te envió una carta? ¿Qué hicieron? ¿Por qué te trajo ella?

-¡Deja de hacer tantas preguntas Harry! Ni siquiera sabemos si es realmente de ella.

-¡¿Qué no?! Pero mira, ahí está el cello de su familia.

-Alguien pudo habérselo robado y ahora trata de burlarse de mí.

-Draco…

-¿Qué? ¡Ya te dije que seguramente es una broma Harry! ¡Piénsalo! ¿Por qué Granger pasaría tiempo con un hijo de muggles? ¿Qué se divirtió conmigo? ¿Con un sangre sucia? ¡Por Merlín, esa carta no tiene sentido!

-¡Lo sé! Sé que no tiene sentido pero…

-¿Pero qué?

Draco estaba empezando a entrar en pánico, sabía que Harry era brillante deduciendo cosas y siempre llegaba al fondo de cada embrollo, sí lo pensaba un poco mejor tal vez descubriría que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Por qué una nota como esta? Digo, pudo burlase abiertamente, ya sabes cómo es ella pero ¿esto? Es muy confuso…

-No pienses tanto en eso Harry, de verdad que no es nada importante.

-Entonces puedo quemar esto ¿no?

¿¡Quemarla!? Era su única prueba de que había pasado realmente. No quería quemarla.

-Em… Pues…

-Draco solo contéstame algo, ¿aún eres virgen no?

El rostro del rubio se encendió al rojo vivo al instante. Mordió su labio para intentar calmarse y contestarle a su leal amigo. Leal.

¿Acaso él se había mostrado leal a sus creencias o a sus amigos anoche? ¡No! Él los había traicionado de la peor manera y ahora estaba mintiéndole a Harry.

¿Seguiría fallándoles así?

Draco suspiró. Tenía que decírselo.

-Harry la verdad es que yo…

-¡HARRY!, ¡DRACO!

Los mencionados saltaron en sus lugares, asustándose por el llamado tan desesperado de su amigo pellirrojo.

Ron entró a la habitación unos momentos después.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ron que bueno que viniste quería decirles que…

-Eso podría ser después Draco, quería que me ayudaras con unas tareas que aún no acabo.

Harry lo miró de forma acusadora.

-Ni siquiera lo has empezado Ron…

-Por eso quiero que me ayude, Harry ¿te imaginas lo que me pasara si repruebo? ¿Lo que me hará mi madre?

Los tres chicos se miraron, imaginándose lo que le esperaría a Ron en casa si eso pasaba.

-¿Pero en donde están tus cosas Ron?

-¡Qué! ¡¿No estaban aquí?!

-Tranquilo, seguramente están en la sala común, yo iré por ellos solo tranquilízate.

Ron solo asintió energéticamente mientras Harry iba por sus cosas.

-¿Y entonces que Draco, Granger es tan buena como dicen?

Draco se ahogó con su propia saliva.

-¿De qué…?

-¡Por favor! ¿Granger dejándote una nota? ¿Tú desapareciendo mientras todos dormíamos?

-¿¡Estás loco Ronald!? Solo necesitaba un poco de aire, nada más.

-Y la nota de Granger entonces es una horrible coincidencia ¿no? Sabes que no pasará mucho tiempo para que Harry saque sus propias conclusiones y ahí será cuando quieras o no que tendrás que darnos una gran y divertida explicación.

Justo cuando nuestro pellirrojo amigo termino de hablar Harry apareció por la puerta con una gran cantidad de pergaminos.

/

Hermione ya estaba arreglada cuando Blaise pasó por ella para ir al gran comedor.

Se había despertado muy temprano para ocultar las marcas que empezaban a ponerse de un tono morado en su cuello aunque aún le quedaba una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago que no sabía cómo quitar.

Mientras caminaban la mayoría de los Slytherin de grados menores no disimulaban su interés en la castaña cuando ella pasaba cerca de ellos. Los colores de su casa parecían realzar aún más su belleza natural. Algunas chicas la miraban con envidia mal disimulada pero el resto lo hacía con admiración. Todas querían ser como la princesa de Slytherin.

Estaban a punto de entrar al gran comedor pero alguien jaló la manga de la túnica de Hermione, quitándole la atención a la charla que tenía con Blaise para ver de quien se trataba.

-Hermione espera un momento.

Theo le dedico una mirada a Zabini para que los dejara solos.

-Te veré adentro princesa.

Y tras un guiño con un mensaje oculto para Hermione se adentró en el comedor.

-¿Sabes? Blaise se ha encargado de hablar conmigo sobre mi comportamiento y la forma tan estúpida de cómo te eh tratado y bueno yo quería…

-Olvídalo Theo, solo, no hagas un escándalo cada cinco minutos ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Estoy perdonado?

-Lo estás, pero debes tener en mente que me debes una cariño.

-Bueno entonces diría que tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿no hermosa?

-Tal vez, pero ahora tengo muchísima hambre y quisiera ir a comer algo además Zabini estaba por contarme…

Pero con un solo puchero de Nott, Hermione se rindió ante el encanto de su novio y dejo que él la llevara hasta un aula desierta.

Rodó los ojos con diversión y suspiró cansada.

¡Hombres!

/

Al terminar de hacer la tarea de Ron, el trío de leones se dispuso a tomar un merecido descanso para ir a comer algo. Gracias a Merlín se habían apresurado y terminado a tiempo para ir corriendo por algo rico al gran comedor.

Draco no podía negar que se sentía distinto, como si haber estado con Granger lo hubiera relajado al máximo. No sabía porque, pero sentía que eso era lo que había necesitado durante mucho tiempo, no tanto el hecho del sexo sino con quien lo había tenido.

Tal vez Hermione Granger ocupaba un lugar en él desde siempre pero antes era por razones equivocadas.

No quería sonar romántico ni nada por el estilo pero en serio que la castaña era distinta al resto, no solo físicamente. Era tan fría y arrogante pero cuando estabas en un ambiente más íntimo con ella, era cálida y hasta amable, claro que a veces se mostraba muy posesiva, pero siempre le han dado todo en bandeja de plata así que no era para nada extraño que lo fuera.

Soltó un largo suspiró.

Ojalá pudiera verla en el comedor.

Sabía que tenía que decírselo a sus amigos pero todavía no había llegado el momento indicado para hacerlo, tal vez después de que Ron hiciera algo terrible él tendría oportunidad.

-¿Qué no tienes cabeza para esto?

-No, lo lamento. Será después ¿de acuerdo?

-Trataré de aguantar…

-No trates, aguántalo, solo será por hoy.

-Está bien preciosa, pero tengo necesidades y lo sabes…

-¿Qué tratas de decir Theodore Nott?

-Sabes que estoy bromeando corazón.

Esa pequeña charla descoloco a Draco que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos. Harry y Ron habían regresado a la sala común por Ginny y él prefirió adelantarse, no es que le cayera mal la chica simplemente no le llamaba la atención.

El rubio maldijo por lo bajo

¡Claro! Él pensando en ella y ella… Esperen un momento, ¿La pareja más codiciada de todo Hogwarts estaba peleando?

Trato de agudizar más su audición para saber lo que pasaba.

-¡Sí, claro! Solo bromeas, entonces que no te sorprenda si yo "bromeo" de vez en cuando con todo el que se me atraviese…

-Tú no eres así. Y aunque lo fueras, seguirías siendo mi novia y de nadie más cariño.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Qué está pasándote Theo? ¡Tú no eras así!

-¿Y cómo quieres que sea? Nuestro destino ya está escrito amor mío, ¡Nacimos para estar juntos! Yo nací para ti y tú para mí y no dejaré que nadie cambie eso, no importa lo que tenga que hacer.

-¡¿De que estas hablándome?! ¿Qué te pasa Theodore?

-Tus padres aún no han hablado contigo pero pronto sabrás que estaremos unidos para siempre cariño así que por ahora no hay que pelear por eso.

Tanto Hermione como Draco abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al ver al chico besarla suavemente en la frente después de discutir de esa forma.

-¿Theo que está pasando…?

-Te amo cariño, ten paciencia, todo a su tiempo.

-Yo también te amo pero necesito saber….

Y Theo sencillamente se fue después de profesarle su amor.

-¡Merlín!

Draco se quedó pasmado, no solo por escuchar las declaraciones de amor de ambas serpientes sino porque Granger estaba a punto de romper en llanto. ¡Granger estaba a punto de llorar!

Decidió acercarse a la chica corriendo el riesgo de ser rechazado o ridiculizado.

-Granger

-Malfoy

-¿Estás…?

-¿Viva, respirando?

-¿Bien?

-¡Claro que sí!

-Parece que estuvieras a punto de…

-No termines esa frase.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-¿Por qué crees que querría hablar contigo sangre sucia?

Draco apretó la mandíbula, eso le pasaba por querer ayudar.

-Te estoy ofreciendo mi ayuda Granger ¡Maldita sea solo acéptala! O, puedes pedir compasión de tus amigos serpientes que de seguro estarán de lado de Nott.

-Zabini no…

-Zabini está adentro, probablemente conquistando a alguna que otra chica así que…

Hermione lo miró entre molesta y apenada pero decidió ir con él, Draco estaba dispuesto a abandonar a sus amigos de toda la vida solo para ayudarla. Lo tendría solo para ella.

-De acuerdo Malfoy pero si decides hablar de esto con alguien más te juro que…

-¡No se lo diré a nadie Granger!

-¡De acuerdo!

Salieron de ahí a pesar del hambre que sentían y se dirigieron a la torre de Astronomía sin decir ni una sola palabra, solo viéndose de vez en vez.

-¿Qué paso?

-Nos escuchaste ¿no? Para que fingir que no sabes lo que pasó.

-Pero de que hablaba Nott

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba hablando ¡Ese es el maldito problema!

-¿No será algo entre sangre puras solamente?

-¡No lo sé! No lo creo… ¿Y tú porque me ayudas?

-No lo sé…

-¿Es por lo que hicimos anoche?

-Yo…

-¡Solo tuvimos sexo! Bueno, fue tu primera vez pero…

-¡Sí! Fue mi primera vez pero eso no significo nada…

-¿En serio?

-Emmm…

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Ahora me amas Malfoy!?

-¡NO!

-¡Oh claro que sí! ¡Por Merlín, los gryffindor son tan románticos!

-¡Ya basta!

-¡¿Y viniste a declararme tu amor o a ayudarme en serio?!

-¿¡Y tú no sentiste nada!?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Tuvimos sexo, sí, y tú no sentiste nada?

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Y por qué no quisiste hacerlo con Nott?

Draco supo que había dado en el clavo, al ver a Hermione palidecer. Se acercó lentamente mientras discutían y ahora se encontraban a menos de dos dedos de distancia, si se inclinaba un poco tenía perfecto acceso a sus labios.

-No es de tu incumbencia…

-¡Dímelo!

-¡No!

-¡Deja de mentirte Granger, dime que sentiste!

-¡Nada!

-¡¿Ah, no sentiste nada no?!

-¡No!

Y sin previo aviso besó a Granger de la mejor manera que pudo considerando que era novato en el tema. Rodeó la cintura de Hermione con un brazo mientras con el otro la tomaba por el cuello para que ella no pudiera retroceder. Los labios de Granger se sentían como un pedazo de cielo que tenías que comer mientras lo tenías en frente sin mencionar su piel que se sentía como la seda más increíble del mundo mágico y muggle.

Estaba preparándose mentalmente para un buen golpe, lo admitía, se lo merecía por el atrevimiento.

Pero justo cuando estaba por rendirse Granger lo rodeo con los brazos por el cuello, aferrándose fuertemente a él, besándolo con la misma devoción con la que él lo hacía.

Se tuvieron que separar para respirar unos momentos después pero sin despegar sus cuerpos ni un centímetro, sus labios solo levemente separados.

Draco creyó que se iría o le diría algo ofensivo pero no paso.

-Sala de Menesteres a las 11.

Le susurró sobre sus labios y luego deshizo el abrazo para poder irse.

Estaba por irse y dejarlo solo en la torre.

-Gracias Draco.

Y desapareció de ahí.

Draco solo sonrió tratando de no olvidar la hora que ella había impuesto.

-A ti Hermione.

/

 _¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, Theo no los dejara tan fácilmente ¿no? ¿Que estará tramando? Pero al fin se ve que van progresando nuestros queridos protagonistas con sus sentimientos, o eso parece, ahora._

 _En fin, Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y favoritos._

 _Aún tengo dudas sobre lo largo de este Fanfic._

 _Bueno, se despide con un abrazo para todas ustedes bellas damas, su servidora._

 _¡Hasta el próximo cap!_


	4. Si tu sangre fuese pura

**Si tu sangre fuese pura.**

Hermione se encaminó a su sala común en las mazmorras, necesitaba distraerse un poco de lo que había sentido cuando Draco la había besado hace a penas unos minutos.

No podía permitirse tener sentimientos románticos por el sangre sucia, eso ni pensarlo.

Tan solo de imaginarse lo que eso conllevaría la hacía sentir sofocada.

Su vida y mundo estaban formados enteramente por sus tradiciones e ideales que les habían inculcado desde que eran niños a todos sus amigos y personas cercanas, habían hecho que la pureza de sangre fuera más importante que incluso la vida.

"Si tu sangre no es pura no eres digno de pertenecer a este mundo", esa era una de las tantas frases que su padre siempre decía con orgullo.

¿Qué pasaría si ha ella le gustara un sangre sucia?

La peor deshonra sin duda alguna y no sólo para ella, para su familia, amigos y para su casa misma. Salazar Slytherin se levantaría de su tumba únicamente para volver a morirse por aquella traición a su persona y memoria.

Detuvo el rumbo de sus pensamientos.

¿Estaba pensando en lo que le pasaría si estuviera con Malfoy?

Eso jamás ocurriría así que no tenía importancia pensar en eso por más tiempo.

¡A quien engañaba! Necesitaba analizar todo ¡Ya!

Apresuró el paso, necesitaba con urgencia llegar a un lugar donde se sintiera segura y que mejor que en el refugio de las serpientes para poder perderse en su cabeza un rato.

Estaba por llegar a la sala común cuando un fuerte brazo le rodeó por los hombros.

-¿En dónde te habías metido preciosa?

Un juguetón y muy despeinado Blaise sonrió de lado cuando Hermione detuvo su andar y lo miró durante unos segundos.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Fue el imbécil de Nott no es así?

Hermione sólo guardó silencio y bajo la cabeza sin saber que decir.

Theo la preocupaba, el sangre sucia y su sentir por ella también la preocupaba y eso sin mencionar lo que ella sentía por él y por Theo.

¡Estaba en un lío!

Sin pensarlo por más tiempo se abalanzó a los brazos de Zabini y dejó que parte de su preocupación saliera en forma de lágrimas, sabía que él no la presionaría con hablar si ella no quería hacerlo.

El chico simplemente se dedicó a rodear el cuerpo de la castaña con sus brazos de forma protectora.

Mataría al infeliz era un hecho.

Nadie hacía llorar a la princesa de Slytherin (y la suya) y salía ileso de eso. El se encargaría de hacerlo pagar o dejaba de llamarse Blaise Zabini.

•/

Draco trataba de concentrarse en el pergamino que leía ya por quinta vez.

Por más que se esforzaba ni una sola palabra parecía querer quedarse en su mente de forma definitiva.

Estaba por anochecer y el TIMO de pociones era mañana, no pasaría.

Por primera vez en su vida no sacaría su típico "supera las expectativas", no, tal vez y si tenía suerte no lo expulsaran de Hogwarts por reprobarlo.

Mordió sus labios, otra vez.

No tardarían en abrirse por su culpa, y la de cierta castaña que no quería salir de su cabeza y dejarlo estudiar.

¡Genial! Estaba completamente perdido.

Había pasado años sin enamorarse ni fijarse en nadie y ahora venía Granger y lo echaba todo por la torre de astronomía. Lo había echado a perder.

Pero no todo era culpa de ella, eso lo tenía muy claro y reconocía su parte de responsabilidad.

¡Oh Merlín! Si tan sólo no se hubieran encontrado en el baño y si él no le hubiera visto demostrándose su amor con Theodore nada de eso ocuparía lugar en su mente. Ni en su corazón. Ni cuerpo.

Movió energéticamente la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Su cuerpo o mejor dicho, cierta parte traviesa de su anatomía empezaba a despertarse por la serie de recuerdos que habían llegado a su cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No recordaba nada más imágenes, oh no, también roces, caricias, sentimientos y sensaciones, sublimes sensaciones.

¡Oh cielos! Ahora no podía concentrarse y encima de eso tenía que tomar una ducha fría, helada si era posible.

Que Gryffindor se apiade de él, de su cuerpo, su alma y sí, también de sus bochornosos y pecaminosos pensamientos.

*/

-Ya veo. ¿Y no hablarás con Theo? Sé que estas asustada o algo así pero, deberías tratar de averiguar que es lo que él sabe y tú no. Ambos están en un relación y tienen el mismo derecho a saber que pasa.

Ambos Slytherin se encontraban en la Sala de Menesteres, sentados en un gran sillón verde esmeralda con una pequeña mesita de madera en el centro de la habitación que venía acompañada con deliciosos dulces y bocadillos finos, había diminutas velas que flotaban alrededor de ellos, iluminando la estancia pero sólo lo necesario. Zabini tenía conocimiento de esa Sala pues una de sus compañeras de cama lo había llevado ahí y le había dicho el secreto de cómo hacerla aparecer. Había llevado a Hermione ahí ya que la castaña no se sentía muy segura de estar en un lugar donde cualquier persona podría escucharla.

Zabini estaba sentado en el sillón de manera elegante y Hermione se encontraba recostada en el regazo del chico mientras él se dedicaba a pasar sus dedos delicadamente por su hermoso cabello.

-¿¡Hablar con él!? ¡Oh, no se me había ocurrido Zabini! Yo tenía planeado nadar en el lago negro con él pero tú idea suena mucho mejor.

-¡Oh vamos Granger, Theodore no sabe nadar!

Las dos serpientes soltaron una risa cómplice. Tal vez sus apellidos fueran distintos pero ellos se trataban como hermanos.

-Entonces, ¿Qué harás linda?

Hermione soltó un suspiro de manera cansada, haciendo un gesto vago con las manos.

-No lo sé Blaise. Conocemos a Theodore, es muy reservado.

-No contigo.

-Ahora creo que sí, nunca conocemos del todo a una persona.

-¿Crees qué tenga más secretos que no te ha dicho?

-Es una serpiente Blaise, tenemos nuestras virtudes pero ser expresivos y confiados no es una de ellas.

-Lo sé hermosa, soy una también pero Nott, vamos, si su mente se abrió a declarar sus sentimientos y acostarse contigo claro que se tiene que abrir para estas cosas. Eres como la dueña de su mente, y su trasero.

La castaña simplemente sonrió. Sabía que Zabini tenía razón pero le aterraba que Nott le dijera algo que cambiará su relación, o su destino.

Su vida.

*/

Theodore se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con los otros Sly.

Era el único que estaba ahí, se acercaba la hora de la cena y todos debían estar ya en el gran comedor ansiosos por probar las delicias que servirían esa noche.

El estaba pensando en la responsabilidad que ahora tenía con su hermosa prometida, Hermione Granger.

No se negaría de placeres al estar comprometido puesto que la mayoría de ellos los tenía con la castaña. Todo era sencillo si ella era su compañera en esta nueva travesía.

Todo sería perfecto.

El sería el mejor mortífago de su generación, y Hermione sería su esposa, la más aterradora y leal mortífaga de todos los tiempos. Tal vez hasta superaría a Bellatrix.

Su novia no era nada más una hermosa cara, un buen apellido, ni una buena estudiante, claro que no.

Hermione era un verdadero peligro cuándo se lo proponía y él sabía exactamente cuales eran los factores para despertar ese lado de ella.

Juntos serían los mejores partidarios del Lord.

Serían invencibles.

El único problema ahora era que, al parecer, Hermione no sabía de su situación actual.

¿Por qué sus padres no le habían comentado nada? ¿Qué esperaban?

Si ellos no le decían nada sabía que Hermione iría con él para una merecida y amplia explicación.

Y Theodore sabía que su chica no estaría quieta hasta obtener respuestas, ni el mismo Voldemort podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Yo te explicaré lo que gustes querida, tendré toda una vida para eso.

Theodore sonrió de lado.

Mientras miraba al vacío pensando en cierta castaña y lo que tendrían que pasar, su mano jugueteaba con una gargantilla color plata con pequeños brillos color esmeralda y negro, y en el centro un bello broche con la forma de una calavera rodeada por una serpiente que daba largas y enredadas vueltas por toda la joya, siempre formando al inicio de una vuelta las iniciales HN.

Hermione Nott.

*/

Después de ir al gran comedor a cenar un poco de fruta, Hermione y Blaise se habían encaminado a la sala común.

El sly hacía bromas para distraer a una nerviosa Granger y empezaba a dar resultado cuando alguien llamó a Hermione.

-Cariño, ¿Tienes un minuto?

Theo salió de entre la multitud de estudiantes seguido de los padres de Hermione.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-El profesor Dumbledore nos dejó hablar contigo unos minutos así que tendremos que darnos prisa.

\- No quiero ser grosera pero yo estaba por ir a...

-¿A dónde querida? Theo y Blaise están aquí, no entiendo con quien más puedas verte que no sean ellos, las hermanas Greengrass ¿Tal vez?

-No madre, es cierto, aquí estan todos.

-Pero si nos disculpas Zabini, esta platica es un tanto, privada.

-Claro señor Granger.

Antes de que se fuera el moreno, la serpiente se despidió de su amigo con un abrazo, no sin susurrarle algo antes.

Blaise abrió los ojos de sobremanera pero no dijo ni una palabra.

-Vamos.

Y los Granger y Theodore se alejaron del lugar con la gracia que los sangre pura poseían.

-"Dile al león rubio que no podré ir al vaivén a las 11, luego te explico".

Zabini había entendido de inmediato quien era el chico, estaba sorprendido y mucho pero tampoco lo veía imposible, su amiga siempre había tenido una obsesión por el sangre sucia de Malfoy, no sabía desde cuando estaban viéndose de manera amistad pero después tendría una muy larga charla con Hermione para saberlo.

Lo que me costó un poco más fue el lugar donde se habían citado.

¿Al vaivén? Vaivén...

... Va y ve, ve y va, viene y va...

¡Oh Merlín! Su amiga era una genio.

El Slytherin se dirigió a la Sala de Menesteres.

Tendría que soportal al hijo de muggles por su amiga, definitivamente era el mejor amigo de todos.

*/

Cuando Draco encontró la Sala de Menesteres a la hora que ella le había dicho pensó que todo le estaba resultando adorablemente bien.

Entro por sus amplias puertas y se sorprendió de no ver a Granger ahí.

Extraño.

Lo único que había en la Sala era un pequeño banquillo y un gran candelabro que emanaba luz verde de manera tenue.

-Me temo que no soy quien esperabas pero al menos no soy feo.

Blaise salió de alguna esquina oscura de aquel lugar con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Zabini, ¿Qué..?

-Hago aquí, nada malo sangre sucia. Hermione me envió, no podrá venir, Theodore y sus padres tienen cosas mucho más importante de que hablar con ella.

-¿Hablar de qué?

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¿Podré verla después?

-Es recomendable que no, por tu bien y sobre todo el de ella.

-Ella...

-Ella no estará más tiempo disponible, no sé que tipo de trato tienen ahora ustedes dos pero es mejor que te vayas alejando, Hermione tiene un destino escrito y tú no estás en el o, tal vez sí, pero no con vida.

-Dejare que ella me lo diga, muchas gracias Zabini.

-Pobre sangre sucia, tu necedad no cambiará nada. Hermione y Theodore estarán juntos, no importa lo que hagan, lo que sientan o lo que quieran.

-¿De qué...?

Y antes de que llegará a terminar la pregunta Zabini había salido de manera rápida de ahí.

-hablas.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiró mientras poco a poco se sentía decaído.

Algo le decía que su vida cambiaría esa noche.

Algo le decía que Hermione Granger cambiaría su futuro...

... Para siempre.

*/

 _ **¡Hola chiquitínas! Espero que estén muy bien. ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Ojalá que sí.**_

 _ **Como podrán notar, le di un poco de protagonismo a nuestro querido Blaise, quiero mostrar no sólo el lado romántico de nuestros 3 muchachones también la amistad del trío de oro y sobre todo, que nuestras serpientes también pueden son buenos amigos, muy buenos, el las malas y en las lindas.**_

 _ **Volviendo al tema...**_

 _ **Tal vez en este capítulo todo se mueva muy rápido ¿verdad? (¿o todos los demás se movían lento?) bueno, si creen que se movió muy deprisa les puedo explicar porqué.**_

 _ **Varias de ustedes queridísimas chicas me han enviado mensajes preguntándome si continuaré la historia hasta el libro 7 pero con esto de cambiar los personajes de Draco y Hermione y aquí esta la esperada respuesta.**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Perdón chicas pero...**_

 _ **¡Claro que lo haré!**_

 _ **Siendo sincera no estaba muy segura de hacerlo pero si ustedes y yo lo queremos, ¿¡Por qué no arriesgarse!?**_

 _ **Sólo que con un pequeño detalle.**_

 _ **Hasta aquí termina el fanfic Un sueño con la sangre pura Granger y empezaré otra que sería como una segunda parte de este, y sí, ya estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo.**_

 _ **Este futuro fanfic pueden encontrarlo en exactamente dos días, si me siguen pues ya saben, una linda notificación de que subí una historia por aquí les llegará.**_

 _ **Además esa segunda parte será narrada,escrita y pensada de una manera más sería que este fic. O, ¿Les gustaría más si también fuera narrada con un poquís de humor?**_

 _ **Pueden dejarme esa opinión en un review, si no dejan nada pues tomaré la decisión sólo yo, obvio. Jeje.**_

 _ **Eeeen fiin, después de dejarles este recado que era muy importante que les pasara puedo irme y seguir con el inicio de la segunda parte.**_

 _ **También pueden comentar si quieren la segunda parte o no. Todo se vale y se acepta.**_

 _ **Ahora sí.**_

 _ **¡Hasta luego queridas chicuelas!**_

 _ **Un besito en la frente para todas.**_

 _ **Ohhhh! Casi se me olvida.**_

 _ **Harry Potter, sus personajes y su mundo son propiedad de nuestra querida JK, yo solo los tomo prestados para pasar el rato.**_


	5. Aviso

¡Hola!  
Paso rápidamente para avisarles que el día de ayer, eh terminado el primer capítulo de la continuación de este fic.  
Hoy mismo está publicado en esta plataforma. Espero contar con ustedes en esta nueva aventura.  
en la página de FB Hina Uchiha Granfoy estaré para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca.  
Sin más, gracias por su atención y espero que podamos leernos muy pronto…  
¡Hasta luego!  
(Borraré este mensaje en 3 días)


End file.
